削短型霰弹枪
The Shrewsbury Sawed-off Shotgun, also known as the Sawn-off Shotgun, is a Shotgun available in'' Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, ''The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto V. Design and Performance GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, this gun is based on a 12 Gauge Colt Model 1883 Hammerless Shotgun with a shorter gun barrel and often a shorter or deleted stock, compared to a standard shotgun. Despite being a shotgun, it is held like a Pistol and the player can even sprint while holding it. It is double barreled and can only fire two shells before a rather lengthy reload. At hitman level, the player can dual wield it and fire four shells instead. With hitman skill and unlimited ammo, the Sawn-off Shotgun is almost as powerful as a rocket launcher, as it will blow up a car with about 6 shells and a helicopter with about 24. It can also easily move vehicle wrecks, and therefore is a good choice to push wrecks into a garage. The Lost and Damned In The Lost and Damned, this gun is based on a sawed off 12 Gauge Coach Gun, with two hammers and two triggers, which also known as the Lupara. The Sawn-off Shotgun in TLAD can be used while riding motorcycles (but not cars) to perform drive-bys. It only holds two shells per reload and a short effective range, but it is very powerful. It is exclusive to The Lost and Damned and cannot be found in Grand Theft Auto IV, nor in The Ballad of Gay Tony. The Sawn-off Shotgun is very powerful at close ranges. This can be used to instantly set a vehicle on fire by shooting the rear tires. This weapon is usually a 1 hit kill at close range, but at a bit further ranges it might take 2 hits. At drive-bys, the weapon takes 3-4 seconds to reload another 2 shells, but if the player releases the firing button and presses it again, they can shoot again in 1 second, which is useful for quick assaults. GTA V In Grand Theft Auto V, the Sawed-off Shotgun is based on a shortened version of a Mossberg 500. The gun holds eight shells per reload and is deadly at close range. Just like in TLAD, it can be used for drive-bys on bikes, and now buses. The difference from other shotguns is that it has a lower rate of fire and range, but deals the most damage of all shotguns in the game. GTA V Overview The Sawed-off shotgun benefits from the highest damage per pellet of all shotguns, being 40. If the player manages to hit a target with all eight pellets, the player can score an exceptional 320 damage per shot. This makes one-hit kills very easy to obtain within its effective range. This is offset, however, by a mediocre fire rate of 70 rounds per minute, making firing follow-up shots more difficult against enemies using fast-firing weapons. Compared to other shotguns, the effective range is lower, making pellets hit a target at medium range more difficult. On the other hand however, the high damage per pellet makes scoring a one-hit kill easier than on other shotguns, as fewer pellets are required to attain a one-hit kill - the player can one-hit kill weak NPCs once four pellets hit a target, and destroy a bulletproof armor with five pellets. A great advantage of the weapon is that it is the only shotgun available for drive-by shooting, although from only certain vehicles - namely bikes. At short range, the sawed-off shotgun is among the most powerful weapons to use as the pellet spread and high damage allow the player to easily kill a driver or a pedestrian, and deal serious damage to a vehicle. Another drawback is that the weapon cannot mount any attachment. This isn't a large drawback, as the weapon's eight-round capacity is effective enough, the accuracy is quite good, although it cannot benefit from the effects of a flashlight. In conclusion, the sawed-off shotgun is a very powerful weapon, but only in its effective range. At medium range, the short weapon range makes other weapons such as submachine guns more effective. Customizations (GTA V) Locations GTA San Andreas *East Los Santos, Los Santos - On the roof of The Pig Pen. *Ganton, Los Santos - Available inside the Johnson House upon spraying over all 100 Gang Tags. *Ocean Docks, Los Santos - Inside a train trailer. Initially, this one appears unobtainable as it is only possible to jump inside the trailer at an exact angle; more easily, it is obtainable by driving a car between the platform and the boxcar creating a bridge to get the sawed-off shotgun. *Vinewood, Los Santos - Between two studios. *Palomino Creek, Red County - Behind the wall opposite of Jazz Mags, in front of a door of a house. *Whitewood Estates, Las Venturas - Behind the Sindacco Abattoir. *Redsands West, Las Venturas - Behind a dumpster in the alley south of the Xoomer gas station, east of the Las Venturas Bandits Stadium. *Las Venturas Airport, Las Venturas - Atop a building south of the curvy road servicing the Las Venturas Airport. The Lost and Damned *Given to the player at the beginning of the game. *Can be bought at Terry's gun van. *Available at the player's safehouses after completing 10 Gang Wars *Seen during the mission Buyer's Market. It can be found behind cover when escaping from the building and the cops. *You can call Jim and ask for one - (until the mission Was It Worth It?) GTA V holding the Sawn-Off Shotgun.]] *Can be purchased from Ammu-Nation. *At the porch of a old wooden house, western Grand Senora Desert. *Behind the police station in Vespucci, going upstairs. *San Chianski Mountain Range - on the ground next to a rail cabin. *On the second floor of the O'Neil's meth lab, in one of the rooms. *At The Range, there is one near the toilets. GTA Online *Available at Ammu-Nation after the player links a Rockstar Games Social Club account. Gallery In-game model Sawn-offShotgun-GTASA.png|GTA San Andreas. Sawn-OffShotgun-TLAD.png|The Lost and Damned. Sawed-OffShotgun-TLAD-DriveBy.jpg|A member of the Lost using a Sawn-off-Shotgun to kill a taxi driver. SawnOffShotgun-GTA5.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. SawnOffShotgunGGMF-GTAV.png|Gilded Gun Metal Finish on the Sawn-off Shotgun Action-Reaction (deadbeats clubhouse inside).jpg|Johnny with his Sawn-off Shotgun. FPS Gallery SawnOff_Shotgun_GTAVe_FPS.jpg|Holding SawnOff_Shotgun_GTAVe_FPS_Aim.jpg|Aiming SawnOff_Shotgun_GTAVe_FPS_Iron.jpg|Down the sights SawnOff_Shotgun_GTAVe_FPS_Reload.jpg|Reloading HUD icons Sawn-offShotgun-GTASA-icon.png|GTA San Andreas. Sawn-OffShotgun-TLAD-icon.png|The Lost and Damned. SawnOffShotgun-GTAV-HUD.png|GTA V. SawedoffShotgun-GTAVPC-HUD.png|GTA V enhanced version. Artworks JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork2.jpg|Artwork of Johnny on Hexer with the Sawn-off Shotgun JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork.jpg|Ditto, without Hexer Trivia *As its name implies, the Sawn-off Shotgun is usually produced by home-made modification of a standard shotgun. In countries where firearms and ammunition are rare due to legal restrictions or high price, criminals are known to convert legal or stolen hunting weapons into concealable weapons, even modifying non-firearm weapons such as air guns. *It also makes an appearance in Red Dead Redemption, and Max Payne 3, other games by Rockstar. GTA San Andreas *Extremely rarely, criminal pedestrians may spawn with the Sawn-off Shotgun instead of the Pistol during the Burglary missions to confront CJ if he makes too much noise and is detected. This is the only instance when NPCs use this weapon in GTA San Andreas. *Oddly, if looked upon closely while firing the sawn-off shotgun, it ejects shells after every shot. This would not happen in real life, as the shotgun depicted in-game is a break action, and the shells would stay in the chamber and would need to be manually removed. *Sawn-off Shotguns are extremely unreliable in gunfights in GTA San Andreas, as their range is limited, and even if the player locks onto an enemy, the shotgun will miss its mark when he holds the fire button while reloading (CJ swings the gun upwards to finish the break-action reloading, so the gun is ready to shoot, but it still isn't aimed at the target). *Oddly enough the Sawn-off Shotgun has increasing strafe speeds defined for the player's proefficiency with the weapon, like all two handed weapons and unlike the other single handed weapons. This may possibly hint the weapon was initially planned to be the Stubby Shotgun found in GTA Vice City. GTA The Lost and Damned *The Lost and Damned's rendition features dual triggers and hammers which are exposed. *It is the first weapon used by Johnny Klebitz in the Lost and Dammed, and he starts with 100 rounds of total ammunition for it. *The name "Sawn-off Shotgun" is quite confusing. Because "Sawn-off" or "Sawed-off" is a term to refer a shotgun which the barrel is shortened to increase the spread, even it is an automatic or pump action shotgun. Usually, break-action Sawn-off Shotguns are referred to as "Lupara", especially by the Sicilian Mafia. GTA V *In GTA V, the Sawed-off Shotgun is way too small to fit 8 shells in it. Its correct capacity would be 2+1 shells. *In GTA V, the Sawed-off Shotgun can be fired while driving a Bus. This is the first time in the GTA series the weapon can be used while driving a motor vehicle other than a motorcycle. It can also be fired while riding a Blazer, a Tractor or a bicycle. *In GTA V, the Sawed-off Shotgun somewhat partially resembles the Pump-Action Shotgun featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. **This is because the Serbu Super Shorty was designed as a compact version of both the Ithaca 37 "Stakeout" and Mossberg 590. The Mossberg 590 was also designed to replace the Ithaca 37. *The Sawed-off Shotgun in this game bears some resemblance to the actual Pump Shotgun, except that it has no stock. See Also *Double Barreled Shotgun